ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 347 (2nd June 1988)
Plot Pete continues to sulk over Kathy working at The Dagmar. Dot thanks Chris for giving Charlie a job at his haulage company, but Chris is not keen on keeping Charlie. Den's friend, Johnny Harris, visits The Vic and asks him to feed his wife money as he is going to court. Rod suggests to Chris that he looks for Mary down a street she used to go to when she prostituted herself. Charlie tries to get money out of Chris but is unsuccessful. Dr Legg asks Michelle to type out letters to his clients at another surgery to inform them he is planning to close it down. Their conversation at the surgery is interrupted by Barry, who continues to play loud music from his flat, so Dr Legg tells Michelle to write them an eviction notice to have them removed in ten days time. Willmott-Brown's obsession in Den's associates continues. Donna continues to play on Kathy's mind. Pete wants to talk to Donna but Kathy tells him not to. Ian is displeased to learn he and Barry are being evicted. Kathy invites him to live back at home, but he is still angry at his parents and refuses to move back in. Den gives Frank advice on how to treat his customers. Brad visits Den and tells him about The Firm's plans for the wine bar. Brad then tries to get Frank involved in The Firm but he refuses to have any association with the gang. He then argues with Den over what he is trying to get him involved in. Darren sees Brad in The Vic and tries to get involved in The Firm's activities, but Brad is not interested in what Darren has to offer. Colin supports Barry and offers him residence back at his flat. Lou decides to teach Ian some manners after realising how he is treating his family. Pete talks to Donna behind Kathy's back. Donna tells Pete she wants Kathy to love her and will not leave Walford. She then implies to Pete that he does not know Kathy and tells him Kathy appears to be taking advantage of Willmott-Brown being all over her, so she probably took her natural father for a ride too. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Darren - Gary McDonald *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Lou - Anna Wing *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ali - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'When you go Den take your dirty washing with you. If they frighten you they don't frighten me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes